Meeting The Destiny: What Love Goes Through
by juliette01
Summary: AU story. Rachel Roth, or the bookworm of the city, had a very tough life. For most of the people, she was an abnormal teenager: she loved to read, she was introvert, she was smart and she never had a boyfriend. With two fighting parents and troubles, how will she resist when her life will turn into a drama? Read to find out. A lot of BBRae and RobStar. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, guys! I'm here with a brand new story. Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything cause if I have had the show wouldn't have been canceled._

* * *

 **"You're good for nothing!"**

She sighed as she heard the daily fight of her parents. She was tired of it, she wanted silence, peace and calm. And what did she get instead? A family with usual fights, broken glasses and a lot of arguments over trivial things.

Like now, for istance. She had just gotten home from high school and she had found her parents arguing. Again.

 **"You're a stupid bitch!"** Her father growled back at her mother.

She hated it when that happened. The door from her room was closed and her parents were arguing into the living room, downstairs. But she was still able to hear every single word.

 **"Shut up!"** Her mother bit back. **"It is your fault we ended up like this! You and your stupid affairs! I hope Rachel will never find out!"**

Well, it was too late for that now. Rachel had been knowing about her father's extra-conjugal relationships for over three years when she had seen him with a woman into his car.

Rachel Roth, or the bookworm of the city, had a very tough life. For most of the people, she was an abnormal teenager: she loved to read, she was introvert, she was smart and she never had a boyfriend. That's right, she loved books more than boys.. But almost no one knew what was going on in her life. Well, there were a few very closed people who knew, but she didn't want anybody else to know.

Rachel is a pretty girl. Her hair was short, cut in a bob, black, sometimes seeming almost purple and her deep blue eyes seemed to have a violet hue. She had pale skin, she didn't go out too often, and she liked loneliness.

Today, she was wearing a black shirt, purple jeans and black boots.

Rachel blew out a sigh and pulled her earphones on. The first song started playing, relaxing her. Her hands fumbled a little and she dragged a few notebooks and books in front of her. She was relieved that she wasn't able to hear her parents anymore. She had a short temper and she could so easily get enraged. Just like her father, which she disliked.

Just as she was about to start doing her hokeworks, her phone rang, interrupting the song. A sigh escaped her as she answered.

"Yes?"

"Greetings, friend Rachel!" Squealed a happy voice from the other line.

"Hello, Kori." Rachel said to her best friend. "What's up?"

There was a brief silence at the other line and for a second Rachel thought that Kori had hung up. "Nothing is 'up'." The other girl said with innocence.

Rachel chuckled. "I meant what are you doing?"

"Oh. Well, I am getting ready for a walk in the park. The one we planned for today. Do you remember it, right?"

 _Shit!_ Rachel facepalmed. She had completly forgotten about their plan. She didn't want to disappoint her best friend. "Yes, I do remember. I'll be there in..." Her eyes flew briefly to the electronic clock from her nightstand. "... in half an hour."

"Glorious!" Kori beamed and Rachel could easily imagine the happy look on her face. "I will see you then!"

"Okay, bye." Rachel said and hung up. She blew out another sigh and got up from her bed. She took a mirror and examined herself in it. _Who am I kidding? I don't need a mirror, I am not beautiful_ , she thought and put the mirror back on her desk. Sighing again, she went to her wardrope and opened it. She pulled out a black jacket and put it on. She then took her phone, earphones and a black purse and left. She more ran that walked downstairs, silenty praying that her parents wouldn't notice her.

"Where are you going?"

Rachel sighed and looked at her father. He was a tall and muscular man, imposing. His hair was black and his brown eyes had almost a yellow hue. He was furious.

"To a walk." Rachel answered in a monotone voice.

"No, you aren't."

"Trigon, you are not her boss!" Her mother fought back. "If she want, she is free to go!"

"Arella!"

Arella was a tall and pretty woman. Her appearance was similar to Rachel. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes had a spark within them that showed her determination.

Rachel sighed. "Kori asked me to go. I don't want to disappoint her."

Arella nodded. "I see. Then go. Don't let your friend wait too long."

A small smile took hold of Rachel's mouth. "Thank you." She said and ran outside. She was grateful to her mother that she had allowed her to leave. But she also hated her father for trying to make her a prisoner in her own house. She hated it when he did that, he always wanted to keep her locked away from the world and even though she didn't exactly like to go out, she didn't want to be kept inside the house her whole life.

Her mother seemed to understand her better.

After a few minutes of walking, Rachel reached the park. She looked after Kori, trying to spot her.

"Friend Rachel!" She heard a happy and well known squeal. A tanned girl with long red hair and green eyes came towards her and caught her into a bone-crushing hug.

"K-Kori... I cannot... b-breath.."

"Oh. I am sorry, friend." Kori said and pulled back. She was dressed into a pink tank top, a mid-thigh pink skirt and violet boots. "I am very happy to see you, Rachel!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. They had met at school today. "We are in the same class, Kori."

"Well, I..."

"Hey, girls."

The two friends looked towards the person who had just greeted them. It was a black-haired boy. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a black jacket over it, black jeans and black boots. He had a pair of sunglasses on and his lips formed a small smile.

"Why hello there, Dick!" Kori beamed happily and a bright smile appeared across her lips. The boy was Richard 'Dick' Grayson, one of her best friends, her crush and the most popular guy from their high school.

"Hi." Rachel greeted him. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Didn't Kori tell you?" Dick asked and raised an eyebrow under his sunglasses.

Rachel shook her head as a 'no' and crossed her arms over her chest.

A blush spread across Kori's cheeks. "I apologize, friend Rachel, but I feared that you wouldn't want to come if I told you."

 _Believe me, Kori, only to get out of my house I would have come even at mall!_ Rachel thought. "Well, tge more, the merrier, right?" She asked shyly.

Kori and Dick both nodded their agreements.

"Then I hope you aren't going to be mad at me for bringing a few more friends." Dick said to Rachel who sighed.

"It's okay, I guess." She mumbled.

Dick smiled. "You are going to like them." He said and started walking away. "Come with me."

The girls walked after them into the park. The three friends walked a little until reaching a bench where two teens were playing on their phones.

"Ahem!" Dick cleared his throat, gaining the boys' attention. One of the boys was a blue-eyed and blonde-haired teenager. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a black 'T' on it, black pants and black boots. His hair was spiky but it didn't seem to bother him. The other one was a dark-skinned teen, seemingly athletic. His eyes were brown, almost black and he was bald. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a grey sport jacket and black jeans. "Boys, this is Rachel." Dick said, poiting towards Rachel.

The two boys waved at her.

"Sup. I'm Garfield. Garfield Logan." The blue-eyed boy said and held out his hand while getting up. Rachel shook his hand with a small smile. He smiled brightly at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "But everybody calls me 'Gar'. And my buddy here's my best friend, Victor Stone, but we call him 'Vic."

Victor stood up and shook Rachel's hand. "Nice to meet you, lil' lady!" He said with a big smile.

"Hello!" Rachel said shyly. "I'm... pleased to have met you." She said. She didn't know why, but she felt a pleasant tingle in her chest cavity, and strangely it didn't bother her. Who knew? She might as well enjoy their presence; they seemed to be good people.

This wasn't the way she had meant to spend her Friday but she was grateful for it. Maybe her life was getting better after all.

* * *

 _Here we go. I hope you like it._

 _A big shout out to Ssj Maggie who helped me with this. Thank you!_

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, guys! I'm back! Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything cause if I have had the show wouldn't have been canceled._

* * *

Rachel sighed as she walked through the halls of the school. She was alone, Kori was at some cheerleading competition while Dick was... she had no idea where he was, nor did she exactly care. She just wanted to go through this day.

She was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans with a white belt, and black boots.

She had been having the worst day of her life: she had woken up later than she should have, she had had a fight with her father, ended with him hitting her, she had left without eating - she had been sure she would have been unable to stay in the same room with him - and she had been late at her first class.

"Oh, look who's here!" She heard a sarcatic remark. She rolled her eyes as a blonde girl came over. She had blue eyes that were sparkling with malice. She was dressed into a pink tank top, mini violet skirt and pink boots. "The emo freak!"

A few students laughed as Rachel sighed. _Great!_ She thought. _Exactly when I thought that nothing could be worse, she came!_

"What's the problem, freak?"

A smirk hit Rachel's lips. "Honestly? You are!" She said and tried to walk past her, but her 'opponent' stopped her.

"Not so fast, emo-girl!"

"First: I'm not emo! Second: leave me alone, Kitten!"

"Ha! First: your horrible taste in clothes states otherwise. Second: not a chance!"

"What do you want this time?"

Kitten tapped her chin, as if she was thinking deeply. Seconds later, she snapped her fingers. "I remembered! I want you to tell me where my Robby Poo is!"

Rachel grimaced. "Why would I know where Dick is?"

"Because he is your friend, duh!" Kitten rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, nor do I want to know. Now step aside!"

"Oh, you're not going anywhere! Not until you tell me what I want to know!"

Rachel sighed and tried to walk past the girl, but the students had formed a crowd that wouldn't let her.

"I will ask only once: where is he?"

"I. Don't. Know!"

"I don't believe you! He's probably making out with that ugly bitch and you're covering him!" Kitten growled.

Rachel clenched her fists. "First of all: Kori is not an ugly bitch, that's you! And second: they're not even dating yet!"

The both comments annoyed Kitten and made her punch the loker, causing everybody to jump in surprise and fear. "Listen here, Rachel, if you don't answer me, I will make the rest of your life so miserable that you will wish you were never born!" Kitten's words were met with silence. "But if you talk, I'll make sure you will be well regarded from now on, and you will not hang out with those losers anymore."

Rachel frowned and tapped her chin. "Um... thanks, but no thanks. Those 'losers' are my friends, while you are just a bossy little brat!"

"Very well, freak! I'll make sure that no one will ever..."

"You know what, Kitten? I really don't care! Just leave me alone!" She said and turned around to leave, but Kitten grabbed her right forearm and dug her long nails into her sensitive flesh. Rachel really didn't feel like dealing with that now, and starting a fight with the 'Queen of the school' would only make things worse. So she didn't struggle. She simply turned around, once again facing Kitten who kept digging her nails into her skin.

"You made a big mistake, Rachel! Truts me when I say this, you do not wish to see me in a bad mood! This sweet girl has a bitchy side that no one dares to... summon!"

Rachel smirked. "There is a sweet girl somewhere? Hmmm, I've never meet her. All I knew was the bitchy girl."

Then, Kitten's face literally fell. She gritted her teeth as her nails scratched across Rachel's skin, leaving small marks as she went. Her brow furrowed and her eyes were burning. She kept glaring at her target for a few seconds. "You are such a sad person, Rachel! No friends, no popularity, no life! Don't you want this to change? Don't you want... better?" She asked, using her sweetest voice.

"Despite what you think, Kitten, I am content with my life as it is." Rachel hissed. "I don't need your 'friendship', and I wouldn't betray my friends. I'm going to tell you again, I don't know where Dick is but I do know that he would never want you near him."

Kitten's eyes widened as everybody gasped in shock. Both girls heard whispers but none of them paid any attention. "What did you say?"

"What you heard!"

Kitten's grip on Rachel's forearms tightened painfully, and the latter couldn't help but hiss in pain. "You will regret opening your mouth!"

Rachel wrinkled her nose. "I regret you opening your mouth. Use a gum, for God's sake!"

More gasps, more whispers. "You are so in trouble, freak!" Kitten hissed through gritted teeth. She threw some insults at Rachel who received them like they were nothing.

As she was done insulting the girl, Kitten grinned smugly as Rached didn't reply. "What happened, Rachel?" She asked, faking a concerned voice. "Has the freak run out of comments?"

"Let her go, Kitten!" A firm voice said.

"What?" Kitten asked.

"What happened?" The same voice asked mockingly. "Has the 'kitten' run out of brain?"

Kitten wipped her head around, looking at the one who had dared to mock her.

A teenager came in front of her, smirking.

Rachel's eyes widened and her pulse quickened as she recognized him. It was him, the boy she had met three days ago. Garfield, is she recalled well.

"Sup, Kitty?" He mockingly greeted.

Kitten balled her hands into fists. "How dare you call me like that?" She growled.

"It's pretty simple, y'know?" He replied. "Now, why were you bullying Rachel? I doubt she has done anything to you."

"She breathes. That's enough reason!"

"I'd say you've been doing us wrong by breathing, not Rachel." Garfield said emotionlessly, though there was a spark in his eyes. "She's done anything to you. Let her go!" He spoke calmly.

Rachel snatched her arm out of Kitten's grasp and thanked to Garfield through her eyes.

He nodded. "If you ever dare to behave like this with Rachel, I swear I will forget that you're a girl, and I'll make you regret your actions!" He said, his fists clenched.

Kitten growled. She was not used to someone doing that. They were all too scared of her to fight back. But it seemed that he wasn't. "You are such a... a... Ugh!" She growled.

Garfield smiled proudly. "I knight in shining armor? Yeah, I know. C'mon, Rae, let's leave this witch with herself."

Rachel chuckled as she approached Garfield. The students made a clear path for them, bewildered.

"Knight in shining armor? Seriously?" Rachel asked.

He shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything better."

She eyed him with a small smile. He was dressed into a green and black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. _He's no where close to a knight, but he is my knight!_ She thought and a little blush crept into her cheeks at that. "Thank you, by the way." She said.

He grinned. "You're welcome, Rae. Knight Gar at your disposal."

She rolled her eyes as he puffed out his chest.

Rachel's eyes widened and her pulse quickened as she recognized him. It was him, the boy she had met three days ago. Garfield, is she recalled well.

"Sup, Kitty?" He mockingly greeted.

Kitten balled her hands into fists. "How dare you call me like that?" She growled.

"It's pretty simple, y'know?" He replied. "Now, why were you bullying Rachel? I doubt she has done anything to you."

"She breathes. That's enough reason!"

"I'd say you've been doing us wrong by breathing, not Rachel." Garfield said emotionlessly, though there was a spark in his eyes. "She's done anything to you. Let her go!" He spoke calmly.

Rachel snatched her arm out of Kitten's grasp and thanked to Garfield through her eyes.

He nodded. "If you ever dare to behave like this with Rachel, I swear I will forget that you're a girl, and I'll make you regret your actions!" He said, his fists clenched.

Kitten growled. She was not used to someone doing that. They were all too scared of her to fight back. But it seemed that he wasn't. "You are such a... a... Ugh!" She growled.

Garfield smiled proudly. "I knight in shining armor? Yeah, I know. C'mon, Rae, let's leave this witch with herself."

Rachel chuckled as she approached Garfield. The students made a clear path for them, bewildered.

"Knight in shining armor? Seriously?" Rachel asked.

He shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything better."

She eyed him with a small smile. He was dressed into a green and black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. _He's no where close to a knight, but he is my knight!_ She thought and a little blush crept into her cheeks at that. "Thank you, by the way." She said.

He grinned. "You're welcome, Rae. Knight Gar at your disposal."

She rolled her eyes as he proudly puffed out his chest. "You're such a child! And don't call me 'Rae'!"

"Why not, Rae?"

"Anyway, how long have you seen?" She asked.

"Everything from the beginning." He said simply. "Why?"

Her brow furrowed. "And why did you step in just then?"

"I wanted to know how that would escalade. She has a big imagination, the way she insulted and used cussing."

"Tell me that one!"

"So what class do you have now?"

She sighed. "Biology."

"I have literature. Your last class?"

"Yup." She answered, not feeling in the mood to talk.

"Mine too. Wanna hang out after that?"

"I'm sorry, Gar, but I have a lot to do and..."

"Please, Rae!" He said and gave him the 'puppy dog eyes'. "We're friends, and that's what friends do. If you feel incomfortable with being alone with me, you should know that Dick, Kori and Vic will come too."

She sighed. "Gar, I'd like to but..."

He suddenly grabbed her arm and stopped. He looked straight into her eyes. "Please, Rae. One hour and then you're free to go."

She sighed again.

"I promise. One hour, I'll not insist, you'll be free to go if you want to."

His blue eyes were going straight to her soul. His gaze made her blush again. She sighed once more. "Fine! One hour."

"Great! See ya at the gates of the school!" He said. The bell rang, announcing them that the break was over. "Gotta go to class now, Rae! Bye!" He mumbled and started running away, his cheeks having a cute pink tinge in them.

A fluttering semsation made itself known in Rachel's stomach. It was foreign, but pleasant. "Bye." She whispered and left for her own class.

* * *

 _Here we go. I hope you like it._

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


End file.
